Empty Walls
by Insidiously
Summary: Soulless Sam gets what he wants, no matter what the consequences are. And on this particular night what Sam Winchester wants is his own brother - Dean. HEAVY and GRAPHIC Wincest, rated as such!


_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters within.**

_**Note:**_** So here we are, my first Wincest piece! Rated for heavy and graphic sexual content… If you don't like such things, turn away now! I would love some reviews, as this is a first for me. Let me know if I should write some more stuff, if Sam should be soulless in said stories, that kind of thing. Thanks!**

_**Empty Walls – A Supernatural Story**_

Sam pushed his brother hard; taking a certain satisfaction in the harsh bang Dean's back made on the chipped motel wall. He smirked as a slight look of pain crossed the eldest Winchester brother's features.

"What the hell are you doing, Sam?" Dean yelled. He focused his attention on his brother's face, taking in the furious look that was in place there. The man in front of him may have Sam's body, may have his voice… But this being wasn't the Sammy he had grown up with.

"Come on, Dean." The man mused, a sinister grin playing on his lips. "You know exactly what's happening."

Dean had no time to reply or think as his senses were instantly taken over by the crashing of the other man's mouth on his own. The kiss was rough, violent and although Dean tried his hardest not to respond he couldn't help but match the mashing of his brother's lips. Sam's hands went to Dean's neck, scratching his nails against the bare flesh below the man's hair line and ignoring the muted protests.

He broke free finally, twisting his face to the side and pushing against the broad shoulders blocking his exit from the place on the wall. Dean's eyes remained closed and he focused on the taste that Sam's lips left on his own.

"Tell me you don't want this."

Dean looked up to the man, his lip twitching defiantly. Sam's hand had left its post at his neck and had tightened around Dean's wrist, drawing it out from beside him. Bringing the captured hand upon his own chest, Sam smiled. Slowly, he began inching the union down towards his navel. Sam felt Dean's fingers shaking.

"Tell me you haven't wanted this for as long as I have."

The older Winchester could do nothing but stare into his brother's eyes. His mind was telling him to yell, resist… Anything that could strike some sense into the shell of his brother that stood before him. But he couldn't move. Sam lowered the hand further, anticipation building as it finally reached the destination intended. Dean's palm laid open on his brother's groin now and he could do nothing but gasp at the clear size of the stiffened member hidden under the layer of denim. Sam's smirk deepened.

"Unzip it." He ordered, pressing his forehead against Dean's. With trembling hands Dean seized the small brass pull under his grasp. He pulled it down slowly before unlatching the button at the top of the seam. Sam kicked his pants to the ground, boxer shorts following, and let go of Dean's wrist. Slowly, Sam snaked an arm around his brother's waist and took his free hand to the hem of the corresponding tee and pulling harshly. Within moments Dean's shirt joined the jeans on the floor.

It was Dean's turn for action then. With the new freedom of his arms the man pushed forward, capturing Sam's lips with his own again. He nipped at the warm plumes with no abandon, drawing blood from the kiss as he saw fit. Sam smiled greedily against the movement.

"Atta boy…" He breathed, pushing the now needy Dean off of his large frame. Sam brought his own hands between the man's legs, cupping the erection that stood in place feverishly. "I knew this is what you wanted."

Sam doesn't bother with the zipper as he pulls the entrance Dean's jeans apart. Dean opened his mouth to object but was silenced by the darkened glint in his brother's eyes. There would be no stopping him now. The youngest Winchester freed Dean's cock from its prison and set to work at once, taking the engorged member into his palm and stroking calmly. Dean closed his eyes.

It took Sam quite a few passes before he finally stopped, returning his attention to the rest of his brother. He pulled the last remaining article of clothing, his shirt, from his back and tossed it across the room before taking Dean's shoulders in his grasp and forcing their naked skin against each other. The heat of flesh on flesh was intoxicating for Dean and he didn't object when Sam forced his tongue between his lips, tasting every crevasse that his mouth had to offer. His hand found its way from Sam's hip to his ass and he pulled the younger Winchester forward, feeling his entirety press into the inner of his thigh.

A slew of cuss words and gasps tumbled out of Dean's mouth when Sam returned his grasp to Dean's swollen member. He jerked quickly, keeping an ever increasing pace as Dean bucked his hips into his brother's hand. It was better than what any woman had ever given him before, better than what he could perform himself. And Sam knew it.

His lips remained tangled with his brother's as Dean began to feel the familiar throbbing inching out of his core. He moaned loudly, the sound muffled only by his brother's flesh as the orgasm began. Dean thrust forward, giving Sam full control of the situation, as he began to quiver; unable to stop himself. The climax lasted longer than he could have imagined and by the time he regained enough composure to open his eyes Sam was at the foot of the nearest bed. He pulled himself off of the wall he was holding for support and followed without a sound.

"Let me see that pretty little ass of yours." Sam said, no hint of mercy in his voice. Dean felt a jolt of terror grip him as he realized what his repayment would have to be. Dean nodded and took an uneasy step forward. When he stilled in front of his brother he felt Sam's large hand, the one that had pleasured him only moments prior, on the back of his neck; forcing him down to the ground. Dean allowed himself to be guided into position.

Sam joined him on the ground not a moment later, lining himself behind his brother and taking in the entirety of his toned frame. He leaned forward, kissing Dean's shoulder softly, and ran a hand dampened with the product of Sam's prior work over the rounded curve of his brother's rear. Dean whimpered but showed no other sign of hesitation as Sam's finger's found the entrance they were seeking and slowly entered, working softly to create leeway for him later. The sensation was new for Dean, undiscovered, and although the feeling of pain was overwhelming at first it quickly subsided into something entirely different. He felt his body relax.

"Good…" Sam whispered, lips back at the crook of Dean's neck, and before Dean could comprehend what was happening Sam's cock was inside of him. He felt his head spin swiftly as Sam thrust his member deep within Dean; seemingly caring nothing for the pain he was causing. A deep growl clawed at Sam's throat and into the air. Sam moved his hips forward, connecting every movement with a scratch against his partner's flesh.

Sam could hardly breathe, the pleasure of the situation growing near too much for the man to bear. He felt Dean quiver below him but the movement did not detour his drive. He pushed forward, punctuating each thrust with a moan. Soon, Sam was lost.

The orgasm hit the man quickly, raking his body with a force so strong that it took all of the man's power to keep the bliss inducing movement going. Dean knew when his brother was coming, could feel the swelling inside of him, and when the time came he pushed himself against the shaking man, all pain from the initial entering gone. Sam clutched at Dean's hips, Dean's name playing along the mouth of the man. And then it was over.

Sam pushed himself off of his brother as Dean crumpled to the floor, finally overcome with the events of the evening. His body was exhausted and, although he tried, he couldn't even find the strength to pull himself off of the floor. Sam looked down at his brother, his face still red from the climax. His eyes traced the lines of Dean's body once more before he turned and grabbed his jeans from the floor, making a quick exit through the motel room's door without so much as a goodbye.

Dean allowed his head to lull against the carpet. The realization struck him like a bullet and he closed his eyes, a slight smile on his lips. This Sam was right about one thing… It was something the Hunter had been wanting for a long time.


End file.
